the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moreno House
The Moreno House is the living residence of The Moreno Family. It is an illustrious mansion, that sits next door to The Krinklesac House. The size of the house is a necessity, given how large it's family is. It wasn't always in the neighborhood as it was newly constructed sometime between the episodes "Y Tu Junior Tambien" and "There Goes El Neighborhood". Biography In "There Goes El Neighborhood", Donna took a look at the nice house across the street. She said that it was newly built, specifically for the new neighbors that were moving in. Cleveland spotted the silhouette of a mysterious figure across the street, trying to break in and he called the cops. When the cops came, he realized this figure was none other than Choni, who was moving in with her own family. She just locked her keys inside the house and had to bust open a window to get in. Later on, Choni held a Superbowl party at her house and the entire neighborhood came over to celebrate. She invited everyone but Cleveland because of how he called the cops on her before. Cleveland went to Choni's house and offered her a lemon-scented pan as a house warming gift/apology gift, in hopes that they could make amends. Choni forgave him and entrusted him with watching her son, Marco. Cleveland quickly lost Marco and gave Choni the wrong kid. Choni was reasonably pissed and she had Cleveland come into her house so they could think about where Marco could have gone. In "Dirty Dancing 3", Junior and Cecilia went to her house to practice dancing, while Federline and Roberta practiced at the Friedman House. In "The Men in Me", Cleveland thought that he was a white man trapped in a black man's body, so he visited Choni to ask for her assistance in transitioning between races, given how Mexicans were sort of the bridge in between. Choni told him that Mexicans are not even close to what he described them as and that what he was referring to was Mullatoes. Cleveland said, "I say mull-ay-toe, You say mull-ah-toe." In "To the Mex", Lester, Kendra, and Ernie were getting sick of their loud next-door neighbors and all of their obnoxious late-night parties, so he pulled strings with a lawyer to have them deported. Apparently, despite Cecelia's legal marriage to Junior in "Y Tu Junior Tambien", there was a "fine print" law that said that a sexless marriage does not warrant a green card and so everyone in the family had to go back to Mexico. Junior and Cecelia never had sex, to solidify their marriage, but Arianna the Bear ever so generously married and had sex with Choni's oldest son, Danilo Moreno, allowing the Morenos back into Stoolbend. In "Who Done Did It?", Donna had Cleveland egg The Moreno House because Choni had wronged her. In "Flush of Genius", The Moreno House was briefly seen in a shot where Cleveland was flying away when the helicopter lifted his toilet out of the bathroom. In "'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry", The Moreno House was decorated for Christmas. In "Wide World of Cleveland Show", a Mexican version of The Moreno House was shown in the Mexican version of The Cleveland Show. The border that divided America from Mexico, (AKA The Krinklesac House from "The Brown-Tubbs House"), took a drastic sharp turn, which allowed for The Moreno House to sit right next to him. In "Crazy Train", The Moreno House was briefly seen, in the shot where Junior and Rallo were looking at all the houses in the neighborhood from their cherry picker. In "Cleveland Moves Out", The Moreno House was seen when The Brown-Tubbs Family was moving out and various members of The Moreno Family were waving them all goodbye. Residents *Choni Moreno *Danilo Moreno *Flora Moreno *Cecilia Moreno *Marco Moreno *Lupo Episode Appearances *There Goes El Neighborhood *Dirty Dancing 3 *The Men in Me *To the Mex *Who Done Did It? (Cameo) *Flush of Genius (Cameo) *'Tis the Cleveland to be Sorry (Cameo) *Wide World of Cleveland Show (Mexican Version) *Crazy Train (Cameo) *Cleveland Moves Out Gallery Moreno House Closer Up.png Moreno House Super Bowl.png Moreno House Cameo.png Category:Locations